powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Angel Knight 1
Info Appearance Most of his appearance is unknown. People only know him is he is a very tall man in an orange armor with an angel wings and a thunder spear. Personality Rubiel is an overly optimistic individual with a playful personality. Despite claiming to be over 500 years old, he has the mentality of an incompetent teenager, and is in many aspects conspicuously immature. Powers Angel Physiology: Rubiel is an Angel, a being connected to and serving Higher Powers. *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Combat **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Strength *Weapon Creation *Wing Manifestation *Flight *Illusion Manipulation *Intangibility *Possession *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Angelic Force Manipulation **Virtue Manipulation *Banishment *Death Sense *Semi-Immortality *Divine Element Manipulation **Holy Fire Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Empathy *Healing **Health Optimization *Human Disguise *Invisibility *Mediumship *Mental Manipulation *Possession *Purification *Salvation *Telekinesis *Telepathy **Psychic Navigation *Virtue Embodiment *Weapon Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Encyclopedic Intelligence: Rubiel possesses a vast amount of information and knowledge on all things, he have innate encyclopedic knowledge of science, the universe, magic, psionics, mechanics/technology, literature, history, etc. All information and knowledge natural can be fully understood by his intelligence. As the knowledge is innate no study or experience is necessary. Instant Learning: Rubiel can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously. He can instant understand whatever he reads, sees or hears completely. Remembering Everything: Rubiel can remember and recall everything that he have ever experienced, encountered or learned in his lifetime. He needs only to read, hear or see something once and he will never forget it. 12th Level Intelligence: Rubiel intellectual faculties (mental capacity and concentration, mental calculation and computation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, memory capacity, mental perception, mental focus, thought processing, learning capacity, deductive reasoning, visualization, analyzation, composure, instinct, awareness, knowledge, creativity, intuition, mentality, etc.) transcend virtually all other sentient beings in the universe. Iron Will: Rubiel has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Heart of Gold: Rubiel possess a heart devoid of evil, darkness, malice, etc. Abilities Sanctipotence: Rubiel is spiritually perfect, becoming pure and gaining a variety of gifts that are deemed divine. He can use powers of both a spiritual and divine type to his maximum capacity. *Absolute Life-Force *Apprehension Immunity **Calm State *Balance *Divinity **Divine Force Manipulation **Spiritual Force Manipulation *Duality Transcendence *Ethereal Manipulation *Godly Incarnation *Higher Consciousness *Miracle Manipulation **Miracle Performing *Pure Form *Pure Heart *Pure Soul *Sin Immunity *Spirit Physiology *Transcendent Connection The Virtuous: Rubiel can become the physical manifestation or personification of the virtues of humanity. He can easily save others, protect their souls when they die and take their souls to the paradise. He can also bring back souls of the dead who are virtuous themselves. *Benefic Force Manipulation *Good Empowerment *Morality Manipulation *Virtue Empowerment *Virtue Manipulation *Virtue Inducement *Chastity Embodiment *Charity Embodiment *Compassion Embodiment *Diligence Embodiment *Faith Embodiment *Gentleness Embodiment *Honesty Embodiment *Humility Embodiment *Patience Embodiment *Temperance Embodiment *Truth Embodiment Electrokinesis: Rubiel can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement ofcharged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. *Charged Particles Manipulation *Conduct, heat and/or charge objects with electricity. *Electric Field Manipulation *Electricity Absorption *Electricity Attacks *Electrical Constructs *Electricity Detection *Electricity Generation/Ionization *Electricity Negation *Electricity Solidification *Electrokinetic Flight *Electric Pull to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. *Electroreception **Electrocommunication *Manipulate the properties of electricity. *Move/lift electricity at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. *Ride on and/or in electricity/lightning-bolt for faster travel. *Bio-Electricity Manipulation *Discharge *Electric Aura *Electric Transmutation *Electrical Healing *Electrical Signal Manipulation *Electrical Telekinesis *Electrical Telepathy *Electrical Wall Crawling *Electricity Empowerment *Electricity Mimicry **Lightning Ball Form *Electricity Portal Creation *Electrokinetic Combat *Electrokinetic Invisibility *Electronic Communication *Electroportation by using electricity to teleport. *Electrical Healing by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells. *Electrical Enhanced Condition **Electrical Regeneration *Electrokinetic Flight *Electrolysis on atomized water. *Lightning Calling *Prevalent Discharge *Static Electricity Manipulation *Black Lightning Manipulation *Conceptual Lightning Manipulation *Cosmic-Electric Manipulation *Divine Lightning Manipulation *Electricity Embodiment *Electricity Magic *Electron Manipulation *Empathic Electricity Manipulation *Esoteric Lightning Manipulation *Geoelectricity Manipulation *Life Electricity Manipulation *Multicolored Lightning Manipulation *Physical Lightning Manipulation **Astral Electricity Manipulation *White Lightning Manipulation *Electrical Immunity *Electricity Weaponry **Electricity Artillery *Electromagnetism Manipulation - potentially as a byproduct of this power. *Neural Impulse Manipulation - by redirecting the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, they can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body under this power. **Memory/Mental Manipulation - by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. This takes very high skill. **Motor-Skill Manipulation - by controlling the nerve-signal for movement. **Reanimation by reanimating the dead. *Resurrection - by restarting a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy. *Technology Manipulation - by controlling the electrical functions of technology. Equipment Lightning Spear: It initially appears as a weapon similar to a double-sided spear or naginata. It has a long central shaft, with each end of the shaft having a large double-edged blade. The Lightning Spear can actually be divided into two smaller weapons by separating the shaft in the middle. n this form, the Lightning Blade is wielded as a pair of very large daggers. The entire weapon is made of gold and modeled after a bolt of lightning. It is based off of the mythological concept of a thunderbolt being wielded as the weapon of the sky god. *'Summoning': The Lightning Blade can manifest itself anywhere upon being called by tRubiel. It appears in a flash of lightning. *'Electrokinesis': As the name suggests, it is capable of generating vast amounts of electricity to greatly enhance its destructive power. *'Shockwaves': Whenever it is used, the Lightning Blade creates immense shockwaves that are capable of destroying massive amounts of land. Rune Armor: The orange armor cover with rune symbol. It very light and nearly indestructable. The armor protect Rubiel from almost any kind of magic and soul damage. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts